


Cry

by dytabytes



Category: Marvel, X-Force (Comics)
Genre: 5 Things, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-09
Updated: 2010-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 20:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even Domino cries sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry

1) Domino kneels at Grizzly's side, cursing savagely under her breath. He's stopped breathing and she can't feel a heartbeat. He's gone.

"You bastard! Why'd you have to let him do this to you?"

Domino scrubs at her eyes and even though her voice is sharp, it belies her true feelings. Those are expressed by her hands, which move with a gentle delicacy as she closes his eyes. Eventually, having run out of words and rage and screaming, her anger gives way to grief. Helpless for the first time in a very long while, Domino strokes Grizzly's hair and leans down to kiss his forehead.

"I'll miss you."

==

2) She wavers for a moment, closes her eyes and feels the magnetic pull that draws her towards him. Then she meets his gaze.

"I wish I could... but I can't trust you Nate."

She leaves him standing there, watching her walk out of his life.

There must be something in her eye. After all, she never regrets her decisions.

==

3) He pulls her close to his chest and if she breathes softly, she can hear his heart beating.

"G'night Neena. Sleep well."

She curls into him in just the right way and the smile on her face widens.

"You too."

Inside, she is screaming, but she doesn't own her body anymore.

==

4) After the inevitable trading of blows and insults, they stand there and stare at each other. They're measuring each other up and waiting for some unspoken cue. Finally, Cable just sighs and runs a hand through his hair, smiling in that rare genuine way that means that he's really, truly happy.

"It's... it's over, Dom."

His voice is a husky rumble and Domino has to concentrate hard to make out his consonants.

"I won't ever have to leave you again."

She laughs giddily and kisses him breathless.

==

5) Domino wakes up and realizes that, once again, she is alone.


End file.
